The present invention relates to labels for containers, more particularly to a method of producing tubular labelling sleeves suitable for application to the exterior of containers.
It is known to apply plastics labelling sleeves to containers which have means to retain such sleeves in place. Suitably the sleeves are retained in position by means of two axially-spaced, outwardly directed, peripheral beads on the container. Such labelling sleeves are extremely useful in providing greater flexibility when filling containers. They also play an important role in reducing the amount of pre-filled containers that need to be stockpiled by a supplier of materials such as chemicals. Thus, for example, the use of such labelling sleeves enables the use of standard sized containers for a wide variety of different materials such as chemicals of various types, e.g. agrochemicals, pesticides, fungicides, industrial chemicals, dyestuffs. Accurate labelling of these materials, which are of widely differing properties, is essential; by the use of such labelling sleeves, full and accurate details concerning a wide variety of materials can be printed onto labels which are then stored until required for use. On receiving an order for a particular chemical, the requisite number of standard sized containers is filled with the desired chemical and the appropriate tubular sleeve label is applied to each container. An example of such a container and sleeve is described in U.K. Pat. No. 1406234.